The Communication Deterioration
"The Communication Deterioration" is the twenty-first episode of the eighth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on April 16, 2015. Summary The guys split up into teams to work on a project to communicate with aliens, while Penny considers auditioning for the movie "Clerks 3". Extended Plot Sheldon has been working on songs and changing the lyrics to comical science topics. Raj has a new project from NASA to try to contact alien lifeforms (not Sheldon) and he wants some assistance. He wants Leonard since Sheldon and Howard would try to take over the project. Leonard goes over to Raj's place and they complain about their friends who are alpha males. Are they beta or omega males? Penny does a triple knock on Sheldon's door and asks advice on whether she should try out for the movie. Sheldon has a new thing where he is trying to not tell people what to do. Penny tells him that the train left the station long ago. Sheldon will talk to her about trains. Howard is in his mother's kitchen making molecule cocktails which he had wanted to do with Raj who is busy. He takes a picture of one and sends it to him. Penny decides to take the audition. She gets catty with the other actresses at the audition. Raj and Leonard's idea is the same as Howard and Sheldon's so they start to work together. There is a discussion about the naked human figures that were on the Voyager probe plaque and how vulnerable humans look. At Penny's place, she explains to the girls how she left the audition and she thanks Bernie for getting her her job. Bernadette suggests that Penny take her go out to dinner as a better thank-you. Amy says she should be invited too since they were discussing it in front of her. (Amy's only scene). Finally, real aliens see Sheldon's video, conclude that he is declaring war on them and decide to attack the planet Earth. Notes *'Title Reference:' To be entered. *Taping date: March 24, 2015 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx April 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on April, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Penny has a chance to restart her acting career with an offer to be in the movie "Clerks 3". *Penny uses Sheldon's knock like she did when she was furious at him for taking her clothes in "The Panty Piñata Polarization". Quotes To be entered. Gallery Aliens2.jpg|Sheldon! What have you done? References http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/5089-season-8-taping-reports/page-2 Taping Report by Phantagrae Category:Season 8 Category:Stub Category:Future episodes Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Articles With Photos Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Raj Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Leonard Category:Shamy Category:Aliens Category:Space Category:Penny Acting Category:Movies Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Sheldon's Knock